1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a light-emitting element is required to have uniform luminance distribution over a light extraction surface thereof, and thus current density on the light extraction surface is required to be uniform. For example, a light-emitting element having an upper electrode, a lower electrode, and a semiconductor layer therebetween has been disclosed, wherein the upper electrode disposed on a light extraction surface side includes a plurality of external connectors and elongated portions extending from the external connectors; and spreading current over the light extraction surface through the elongated portions reduces non-uniformity of current that flows in a region between the upper and the lower electrodes, that is, within the semiconductor layer, and thus provides uniform luminance distribution over the light extraction surface (see, e.g., JP 2012-69934 A and JP 2011-114240 A).
However, an electrode disposed on a light extraction surface of a light-emitting element in a conventional manner has many regions in which no elongated portions which extend from the external connectors are disposed. Thus, there has been a tendency for current density to widely vary over the light extraction surface. Simply increasing the number of elongated portions can hardly reduce the uneven distribution of the current density on the light extraction surface, and thus requiring further consideration on the arrangement of the electrodes.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to further reduce uneven distribution of current density on the light extraction surface.